


Looking for a Fic

by muselove95



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, looking for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselove95/pseuds/muselove95
Summary: This may be a stretch but looking for a Fic name Silly Rabbit where Misaki was more open about his feelings.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a Fic

I’m looking for a Fic called “Silly Rabbitl by yunakitty. I know it’s an old story but I’m hoping by chance some one would have a copy.


End file.
